1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bass drum. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a baseplate for use in connecting a drum beater assembly to the bass drum, where the baseplate provides alternative connection points for the drum beater assembly to laterally adjust the striking point of a beater head on the bass drum, where the length of a beater shaft and the distance from the striking point to the drum center are independently adjustable, where the bass drum is isolated from a pedal clamp for improving the resonance performance of the bass drum without changing the length of the beater shaft or the feel of the drum beater assembly.
2. Background Art
Modern drum sets typically include a bass drum and a drum beater assembly for providing a percussion sound background to accompany other instruments during a musical performance. In very general terms, a bass drum includes a cylindrical drum shell typically comprised of plywood and open at each of a pair of ends of the drum shell. Extended over each of the pair of ends of the drum shell is a surface known as a drum head. Each drum head is tensioned and held in position over a bearing edge of the drum shell by a cylindrical drum hoop. The drum hoop traps the material comprising the drum head between the bearing edge of the drum shell and the drum hoop. The drum hoop is typically comprised of metal or wood and is held in position by a plurality of strategically located mechanical clamps each comprising an anchor lug affixed to the drum shell, an attachment claw that grips the distal end of the drum hoop, and a tension rod that connects the attachment claw to the anchor lug. Once properly tensioned and affixed in position, the drum head serves as the surface that is repeatedly struck for producing an acoustic output signal. A pair of spurs or stabilizing legs are affixed to the drum shell for balancing the bass drum during operation.
The typical drum set also includes the drum beater assembly which cooperates with the bass drum for producing the acoustic output signal. In general, the drum beater assembly includes a mounting platform having the rear end of a pedal board hinged thereto. The forward end of the pedal board is attached to a chain that is affixed to and meshes with a toothed gear mounted on a rotating arm. The chain and rotating arm are caused to rotate by applying a downward force to the pedal board and the required applied force is determined by an adjustable spring suspended between the rotating arm and the mounting platform. Mounted to the rotating arm is a beater shaft with a beater head affixed to the distal end of the beater shaft. Upon applying the appropriate downward force to the pedal board, the chain is drawn downward and the toothed gear is caused to rotate while the beater shaft and beater head are thrust forward.
In the conventional prior art bass drum, the drum beater assembly is directly physically connected to the bass drum in the following manner. Positioned on the mounting platform of the drum beater assembly is a pedal clamp which is used to capture the drum hoop of the bass drum. A gap exists between the pedal clamp and the mounting platform which forms a jaw. The size of the jaw is determined by an adjustment knob positioned on the mounting platform. By positioning the jaw of the pedal clamp over the drum hoop and tightening the adjustment knob, the drum beater assembly is directly physically connected to the bass drum. Because of this direct connection, it is noted that a portion of the acoustic output signal generated by striking the drum head of the bass drum is shunted away to the drum beater assembly. This action results in some distortion of the resultant acoustic output signal.
When the beater head is operated and made to strike the drum head of the bass drum, the acoustic output signal is generated. The location at which the beater head impacts the drum head of the bass drum is referred to as the “striking point”. The drum head is generally circular in nature and can be viewed as a unit circle having a horizontal x-axis and a vertical y-axis which creates four quadrants. Each of the four quadrants is separated by ninety degrees from each adjacent quadrant which meet at the center of the drum head. That is, the intersection of the horizontal x-axis and the vertical y-axis is the center of the drum head (sometimes referred to as the drum head center). The determination as to which of the four quadrants the beater head strikes the drum head is a function of the x-y coordinates of the striking point. In the conventional bass drum arrangement, the pedal clamp is rigidly attached to the bottom of the curved drum hoop and thus the horizontal x-coordinate of the striking point is essentially fixed and cannot be adjusted. However, the vertical y-coordinate of the striking point can be adjusted by altering the length of the beater shaft. Thus, the range of striking points is limited to the locus of points along the y-axis coordinate (determined by the length of the beater shaft) and the essentially fixed x-axis coordinate (determined by the lowest point on the circumference of the drum hoop that the pedal clamp is rigidly attached to). Further, the x-y coordinates of the striking point of the beater head on the drum head of the bass drum determines the pitch and amplitude of the acoustic output signal.
Certain problems exist in the prior art bass drum connection arrangement to the drum beater assembly. These problems included the following. In the first instance, (1) there was no convenient lateral placement options available for the connection of the drum beater assembly to the bass drum. In the conventional connection arrangement, the pedal clamp of the drum beater assembly was directly connected to the lowest point on the circumference of the drum hoop of the bass drum. Although the pedal clamp was able to be moved somewhat along the bottom circumference of the drum hoop, that movement was limited and the x-axis coordinate was essentially constant. Consequently, the lateral placement options for connection of the drum beater assembly to the bass drum were limited. In order to significantly change the x-y coordinates of the striking point of the beater head on the drum head, the length of the beater shaft had to be adjusted. This adjustment, in effect, modified the y-axis coordinate of the striking point.
Second, (2) in the traditional drum beater assembly-to-bass drum connection arrangement, adjusting the length of the beater shaft inextricably changes the distance from the striking point of the beater head onto the drum head-to-the center of the drum head. Thus, these two parameters (i.e., length of beater shaft and the distance from the striking point-to-the center of the drum head) cannot be adjusted independent of one another in traditional coupler arrangements. Further, this adjustment causes multiple undesirable side affects. For example, it is noted that adjusting the length of the beater shaft affects the feel of the pedal board of the drum beater assembly which is unacceptable to some drum artists. Furthermore, changing the distance from the striking point of the beater head-to-the center of the drum head affects the characteristics of the acoustic output signal generated by the bass drum. In effect, when the length of the beater shaft is adjusted, the y-axis component of the x-y coordinates of the striking point of the beater head is changed. This y-axis modification causes the beater head to strike the drum head at a different location on the drum head which changes the pitch of the acoustic output signal. Third, (3) the drum hoop is often damaged when the pedal clamp of the drum beater assembly is physically attached to the drum hoop of the bass drum. When the jaws of the pedal clamp are clamped down on the drum hoop, the outer surface of the drum hoop is typically damaged. Fourth, (4) the bass drum is typically not mechanically isolated from the drum beater assembly which causes the deterioration of the acoustic output signal. In the absence of adequate mechanical isolation, portions of the acoustic output signal will leak or be transmitted from the bass drum to the supporting structure, e.g., the floor surface, via the drum beater assembly. The loss of a portion of the acoustic output signal in this manner will deteriorate the fidelity of the original generated output signal. Fifth, (5) the distance from the striking point of the drum beater on the drum head-to-the center of the drum head could not be adjusted without changing the “feel of the pedal board” on the drum beater assembly. The lateral adjustment of the drum beater assembly along the horizontal x-axis was very limited. Consequently, the distance from the center of the drum head to the striking point of the drum beater onto the drum head was controlled by adjusting the length of the beater shaft (y-axis). However, adjusting the length of the beater shaft (y-axis) changes the amount of foot pressure that must be applied to operate the pedal board. This changes the “feel of the pedal board” which is sensed by the operator of the bass drum. Unfortunately, these two features were not independently adjustable.
With these inherent problems associated with the bass drum design in mind, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,370 issued to Yanagisawa on Mar. 10, 1998. Yanagisawa allegedly teaches a hoop clamping system for bass drum assemblies featuring an assembly attached to the foot pedal's floor plate into which the handle bolt is attached and made easily accessible from the side of the pedal. The toe clamp is activated by a pivoting cam, one end of which is under the heel of the toe clamp; the other in contact with the handle bolt. Turning the handle bolt causes the cam to lift or lower the heel of the toe clamp resulting in the desired clamping action. This hoop clamp system provides greater range of travel for the foot board, and substantially improves accessibility to the handle bolt for ease of adjusting the toe clamp. This hoop clamping system further reduces unwanted vibration and lowers manufacturing costs. The Yanagisawa toe clamp 47 is described in column 3 beginning with line 38 and is clearly shown in FIGS. 4 and 6. Further, Yanagisawa FIG. 1 shows a prior art toe clamping mechanism which is briefly discussed at column 1, lines 23-41. It is noted that the prior art hoop clamping structure for a bass drum includes a toe or hoop clamp 71 on a drum pedal device 70. The clamp 71 engages the drum head loop 62 which is provided on the drum body 61 of the bass drum 60. The toe clamp 71 is pivoted by a T-bolt 72 which secures the drum pedal 70 to the bass drum 60. The pedal operated drum beater 73 is supported on a base 74, and the beater 73 is operated by a foot pedal plate 75.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,489 issued to Hoshino on Feb. 9, 1993 discloses a drum hoop clamp structure for use on a drum pedal that includes a pivotable clamp body supported on the drum beater as a pivot base for the clamp body and a clamping jaw rotatably journaled to the clamp body at one side of the clamp body pivot. When the clamp body pivots to move the clamp jaw against the drum hoop, the rotatable clamp jaw rotates with respect to the clamp body to an orientation providing fullest contact between the clamping surface of the clamp jaw and the drum hoop, regardless of the shape of the clampable surface of or the thickness of the drum hoop. FIGS. 5, 6 and 7 disclose the prior art and are described in column 1, lines 10-35. FIG. 5 of Hoshino '489 is identical to the FIG. 1 of the Yanagisawa '370 patent and includes a hoop clamping structure for a bass drum having a hoop clamp 71 on a drum pedal device 70. The hoop lamp 71 engages the drum head hoop 62 which is provided on the drum body 61 of the bass drum 60. The hoop clamp 71 is tightened and then fixed by a T-bolt 72, which secures the drum pedal 70 to the bass drum 60. The pedal operated drum beater is supported on a base 74, and the beater is operated by a pedal plate 75. As shown in prior art FIG. 6, clamping is performed with the tip of the drum head hoop engaging part 79 being raised. FIG. 7 shows the clamping of a thinner drum hoop 64 by tightening the T-bolt 72. In both cases, the engaging part 79 is raised making the connection between the bass drum and the drum pedal unstable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2006/0005689 A1 by Ito published Jan. 12, 2006 discloses a pedal coupling device. The pedal coupling device includes a body holding frame for holding the body of a bass drum, a base for placement on a supporting surface and coupled to a pedal device, and a bolt, which is a shaft for coupling the base to the body holding frame to be rotatable relative to each other. The base is rotatable between a coupling position at which the base is coupled to the pedal device and a storing position at which the base is located closer to the body. Rotating the base to the storing position when storing or carrying the bass drum enables compact storage of the pedal coupling device. Thus, the pedal coupling device is suitable for storing and carrying the bass drum.
The Ito pedal coupling device 12 as shown in FIGS. 2-3 is disclosed on page 2, right column in paragraph [0027]. The pedal coupling device 12 is formed of a body holding frame 31, which holds the body 2 of the bass drum 1, a base 32, which is located on the floor surface 1a and is coupled to the pedal device 16, and a shaft, which is a bolt 33 in this embodiment. The bolt 33 couples the base 32 and the body holding frame 31 to be rotatable relative to each other. The body holding frame 31 and the base 32 are made of sheet steel. In paragraph [0040], left column on page 4, Ito '689 notes that according to the pedal coupling device 12 of the preferred embodiment, the inclination angle of the bass drum 1 is easily changed by varying the length of the rear legs 11 to be inserted in the body 2. Furthermore, the beating spot of the beater 27 on the front head 3 and the stroke of the beater 27 are easily adjusted in accordance with the inclination angle of the bass drum 1. In paragraph [0044], left column on page 4, Ito '689 notes that the pedal device 16 is stably mounted to the bass drum 1 as compared to the conventional pedal device, which is mounted to the bass drum 1 by clamping the hoop 5. Additionally, in paragraph [0045], left column on page 4, the joint portion 44 on the forward section of the pedal coupling device 12 becomes thicker toward the clamp 17 and is entirely sandwiched by the clamp 17 as shown in FIG. 2. This prevents the pedal coupling device 12 from being separated from the pedal device 16 during a performance. In paragraph [0031] on page 3, lines 1-6, Ito notes that a front leg 51 located on the lower surface of the bottom surface portion 45 contacts the floor surface 1a to support the front portion of the bass drum 1 with the floor surface 1a. The front leg 51 is formed into a columnar shape with rubber material.
The prior art FIG. 7 appearing in the Ito Patent Publication US 2006/0005689 relates to U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,874 issued to Hoshino on May 16, 1989. Hoshino '874 discloses a bass drum support to position the drum beating spot at a desired height, to prevent stress at the connection of the drum to a foot pedal operated drum beater and to minimize transmission of vibration from the drum body to the support and the foot pedal. A front support leg is supported at the center of the front end of the body of the drum through a vibration absorption set, made, for example, of rubber. A pair of rear support legs extend to the rear part of the drum body and are resilient. The lengths of the rear support legs are adjustable. The rear legs are inclined forwardly of the drum body. Clamping of the front end of the drum by the drum beater pedal assembly is avoided.
FIG. 6 of Hoshino '874 is duplicate to the prior art FIG. 7 of Ito Patent Publication US 2006/0005689 A1 and is described in Hoshino '874, column 3, line 58 to column 4, line 11. Hoshino '874 notes that the side view of the bass drum support according to the present invention is shown in FIG. 6. Comparing it with a convention support of FIG. 7, there is no possibility for the metal drum hoop 15 in FIG. 6 to be deformed, or pressed down or sandwiched by the clamp of the foot pedal as in the conventional device. In addition, there is no change in the tuning of the drum which might result from such deformation. In the present drum support, the rear part 11R of the drum body can be held in a comparatively free state by means of the support legs 41, 42. This avoids application of unreasonable force to the drum body and no difficult strains or forces will develop.
Several other prior art designs for connecting the drum beater assembly to the bass drum are also know. They include coupler devices typically known as risers, cradles and hoop attachment devices. In general, a riser device serves to couple a bass drum to a drum beater assembly by lifting one end of the bass drum while relying on the pair of drum spurs (support legs) to lift the opposite end. The top of the riser supports the bass drum either by attaching to the drum hoop or by forming a seat on which the drum shell rests. The bottom of the riser is a connection surface that substitutes for the drum hoop upon which the pedal clamp can grab. All risers make physical contact with the bass drum either on the drum hoop or on the drum shell. A cradle is a device that connects the drum beater assembly to the bass drum by eliminating the pair of spurs (support legs). In effect, the cradle lifts both ends of the bass drum, not just one end of the bass drum like the riser device. A cradle also includes a connection surface upon which the pedal clamp can attach. When using a cradle, the drum beater assembly does not connect to the drum hoop.
Finally, hoop attachment devices are essentially risers that make physical contact with the drum hoop instead of the drum shell of the bass drum. In effect, a hoop attachment device is actually an extension of the drum hoop and thus fails to solve the significant problems associated with the acoustic output signal and the connection interface with the drum beater assembly. Risers that are classified as hoop attachment devices fail to avoid physical contact between the drum beater assembly and the drum hoop. This drum beater assembly-drum hoop contact dampens the resonance of the drum hoop resulting in deteriorating the acoustic output signal of the bass drum. The dampening of the drum resonance also occurs when the surface area of the drum shell is physically contacted. That is, the overall drum resonance is reduced as the amount of external hardware-to-drum shell contact increases, an inverse relationship. Most drum beater assembly-to-bass drum coupling devices do not provide any appreciable lateral adjustability for the drum beater assembly.
Some of these coupler devices include: (1) a riser device by the manufacturer DrumBum which does not provide a stable connection to the bass drum or drum hoop; (2) a home made riser device which also provides an unstable connection to the bass drum; (3) a riser device by the manufacturer Nodar Rode which requires drilling holes into the drum shell; (4) a riser device by the manufacturer Hoshino/Tama which also requires drilling holes into the drum shell and limits lateral drum beater assembly placement options; (5) various hoop attachment devices by various manufacturers including Gibraltar, Mapex, Ludwig, and various homemade designs, each of which limit lateral drum beater assembly placement options, or requires drilling holes in the drum shell, or requires cutting a notch in the drum hoop; and (6) various cradle devices by various manufacturers including (a) DW Drums, and (b) Danmar Percussion, both of which limit the lateral placement options of the drum beater assembly, and are designed for using a drum beater assembly with a non-bass drum.
Other prior art references show a prior art hoop clamping structure which includes a hoop clamp comprising a set of jaws. The space or gap formed in the jaws of the hoop clamp is controlled by a threaded T-bolt. The hoop clamp or set of jaws is used to grasp the lower circumference of the drum hoop of the bass drum. As with the other conventional connection arrangements between the drum beater assembly and the bass drum, the lateral placement options of the drum beater assembly are extremely restricted. Consequently, the horizontal x-axis coordinate of the striking point of the beater head on the drum head is essentially fixed in position and the range of the pitch and amplitude of the acoustic output signal is limited.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a baseplate for use with a bass drum which (1) provides lateral placement options for the connection of the drum beater assembly-to-the bass drum for conveniently repositioning the striking point of the beater head along the horizontal x-axis of the drum head; (2) enables the beater head and the pedal clamp of the drum beater assembly to be laterally adjusted along the x-axis coordinate while the length of the beater shaft and the distance from the striking point of the beater head-to-the center of the drum head are adjustably independent of one another; (3) protects the drum hoop of the bass drum from damage caused by the pedal clamp of the drum beater assembly; (4) isolates the bass drum from the drum beater assembly resulting in improved resonance performance of the bass drum; and (5) enables adjusting the distance from the striking point of the beater head onto the drum head-to-the center of the drum head without changing the “feel of the pedal board” of the drum beater assembly.